Queen's Game
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned by Shigiya. With Team RWBY having entered an unusual relationship, Weiss quickly find herself at the centre of attention of her rather amorous teammates as the more "normal" girl. Rated M for strong adult themes, NotSafeForWork. Contains Futa(women with male genitalia)


**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Not GrimGrave.**

_Commission Slots Open: 3_

_Request Slots Open: 2_

_Commissioned by Shigiya with permission from AntonSlavik020 to have this fic serve as some sort of prequel to **Melting Ice.**_

**_EDIT:_**_ edited the Butterfly position. Why there's two different positions with the same name is beyond me._

_**Queen's Game**_

Weiss collapsed onto her bed with a groan. She slid under the covers and ignored the disorganized commotion in the background as the rest of her team prepared themselves for bed while her mind reeled. It had been four weeks already—

"Weeeiiiisss~" the team-leader sing-sang as she hovered above the fencer's face with a gleam in her silver eyes. "Good-night kiss?"

Tired from academic servitude the glyph-user managed a smile and pursed her lips. Ruby's minty breath washed over her and their lips locked in a simple, lingering kiss. Once the redhead withdrew with a silly giggle she crawled over the beds – the four of which were now pushed together and using spare mattresses to prevent gaps – and was scooped into Blake's arms while the gutsy blonde scooted over to the heiress.

"Hey." She grinned. "Good night, babe."

Weiss chuckled tiredly. "Good night, Yang." Their lips met and as Weiss had noticed, Yang was the bolder of the sisters as her tongue slipped past the fencer's for a moment before the brawler pulled away. She nuzzled Ruby immediately after and Blake, with merely a gentle smile, grazed Weiss' lips before she slipped under the covers.

"Good night, Blake."

"Mm…Night…" the Faunus replied, already out like a light.

Three weeks ago, team RWBY, in their third year at Beacon, had entered a polygamous relationship. It had begun when Ruby's slip of tongue revealed she had come to love the sisterhood they had going on a bit too much, followed immediately by Blake who confided that she had come to love her teammates as well. Weiss admitted that she had developed certain feelings for her team and that they were romantic in nature as well as sexual, though she felt horrible for it…until Yang finally confessed as well. Cue awkward atmosphere and weird tensions the following days with lingering, dirty looks and embarrassing attempts at flirting.

At first they had tried to keep it limited to their "partners" and simply being honest and open to each other. It did not work out so well when Ruby wanted to spend time with Blake or Yang wishing to hang out with Weiss.

Furthermore, it turned out that majority of the team shared a secret which they confided in the fencer in a little show-and-tell; the three of them were hermaphrodites and thus had male genitalia. Blake and Yang sported a good 11 inches and Ruby a 9 inch cock; throbbing, uncut, and slowly rising to attention. Being the first ones Weiss had seen beyond books or online, the thought – and sight! – of the three of them reacting when she showed her own pink flower was alarmingly enticing and the image was seared into her brain, probably for life. The same could be said for her teammates as they gathered around and leant in close for a proper look at her quivering pussy.

Shocked, but open-minded, Weiss came to accept it, even if the first couple of days became even more awkward whenever she was around them knowing that, as she had learned from Sex-Ed, they were likely getting erect when aroused…and with the heiress as the only girl-girl of the team, she quickly found herself the centre of attention; a position she gradually came to see the perks of as the "queen" of the team.

Over the short span of time thus far, they had together explored each other sexually, being as even as possible. However in the end Weiss still ended up being main focus as "a pussy feels way better than a hand or mouth" as Yang had put it. This repeated pattern whenever they felt the urge would eventually ingrain the kink in the "Ice Queen" as she accepted the role, as scary and exciting as it was.

The next day went as normal as any other; wake up, prepare for class, team kisses evenly distributed, and then head to class. It was simple enough and yet so boring.

For all the love Weiss had for studying and earning good grades, some classes were obnoxiously uninteresting. Professor Peach, as much as she was a great teacher, had the most mundane lessons and the fencer often found herself mimicking Ruby in daydreaming as the teacher prattled on.

"Psst. Hey, Weiss?"

The heiress blinked and snapped back from her reverie. "Huh? Yes, what?" she whispered back to the blonde next to her.

"I was thinking of hitting the gym after class," the brawler stated. "Blake and Ruby didn't want to come and I could use a sparring partner. Wanna join me?"

Weiss drummed her fingers atop the desk in rumination. It was a well-known fact that Yang was a competitive person who often did not know when to quit. On the other hand, the fencer knew she relied too much on her fencing-skills and her Semblance and a good workout and some hand-to-hand combat – something Yang excelled at – could do her good.

Seeing more pros than cons, the heiress flashed a small smile and nodded. "I could use the training. I'm in."

The brawler grinned and pumped her fist with a quiet "Yesss!" She winked at her. "Thanks, Weiss!"

"Don't mention it," she replied. This could be fun.

* * *

Once classes were over for the day and the two had swung by their dorm for a change of fitting clothes and shower supplies, the Freezerburn duo went to the gym. Clad in sport-bras and spats-shorts (Weiss having pale-blue with a single white stripe on each side and Yang having yellow-orange with black outlines) the two stretched and exercised to warm up, all while eyeing each other. The approving glint in the blonde's gaze had the heiress rolling her eyes, but she did her best to give her teammate a good long look at her rear or bust when she could.

Had the attention come from anyone else, she would have been furious, but Yang was certainly quite the looker herself with hands-down "the best set of tits" out of anyone in Beacon.

…With Professor Goodwitch being a possible contender. The jury was still out on that one.

Honestly, Weiss had always considered Yang to be quite the bombshell of a woman, but the toned abs, lean, strong yet feminine curves and muscles that coiled beneath slim limbs was just pure aphrodisiac.

Entering the training dojo section of the gym, the two had started out fairly simple. Being the more experienced, Yang instructed Weiss in various kicks and punches that she could incorporate into her sword-fighting or use as a last-resort if she found herself unarmed.

Time went by faster than they realized; their bodies, hot and flustered, were covered in a thin sheen of sweat as the two traded blows as Yang demonstrated and then Weiss got to try it out herself.

Yang blocked a high kick and smirked. "Damn, Weiss! You're getting the hang of it pretty quick."

"You get fairly flexible when you practice ballet for a few years," she remarked and struck the blonde's other arm with another kick.

The brawler smirked. "I imagine you do." She eyed the blanche-haired girl with a firm gaze. "Damn, am I the only one getting thirsty?"

"I brought some bottled water in the cool-bag." Weiss jogged over to it and fished up said refreshments, handing one over to the blonde behind her. "Here you go."

She eyed the brawler as she did; the sheen of sweat highlighted her muscles and the spats shorts and sport-bra clung to Yang's skin and hugged her taut curves just right.

Just the thought of that body pressing up against her was already revving the fencer's libido.

"Thanks." The brawler gulped nearly all of it down immediately. "Phew! That'll keep me hydrated long enough."

"Mm." The heiress drank moderately and wiped her brow. "Thanks for teaching me, Yang. I've been repeatedly told that my hand-to-hand combat is rather lacking."

"Oh, anytime, babe." The warm, strong form of the taller woman pressed up against the fencer from behind as firm hands impatiently roamed every expanse of skin. Yang's hot breath washed against the now reddened shell of an ear and an unmistakeable bulge prodded betwixt Weiss' ass-cheeks. "I'd be happy to teach you something else. Maybe you can demonstrate to me just how flexible you are in the process."

"Y-Yang, knock it off!" The heiress sharply inhaled as the impressive length slid between her rear and strong hands pawed at her breasts through the sport-bra. Her body responded accordingly from the stimuli even as she attempted to ignore it. "We're in a public place! Anyone can pass by at any moment and it's getting late!" A moan settled in her throat and Weiss immediately suppressed it as whatever resolve she had drained from the brawler's embrace. "D-Damn it, Yang…We can't…!"

"I can't help it," she chuckled. "It's the adrenaline. I'm all pumped and seeing you in gym clothes…Fuck…" Yang nibbled on her teammate's earlobe. "I must have you, Weiss. I _will_ have you."

"C-Cant we wait until we're back at the d-dorm?"

"Seeing you all sweaty in gym clothes and moaning just from this." She cupped a breast and squeezed while her other hand traced the waistband of the spats. "I'm already at my limit. We won't make it back if we wait." The blonde licked a sensitive earlobe and uttered a husky moan. "We won't make it to the locker room and at this point I would even fuck you in front of everyone."

Weiss shuddered and leaned against Yang despite herself. She should have seen it coming; when Yang got the rush of adrenaline going there was a good chance she became extremely horny as a result. Most of the time, depending on the situation, she could control herself.

Other times, like now, she became extremely frisky. And when Yang was frisky she became _dominant – _rough pin-you-down-and-fuck-you-till-we're-exhausted type of **dominant.**

Not hearing anyone nearby and if they were really quiet then maybe…and that protruding length between her butt-cheeks, damn it to hell, was too appealing for its own good. And with the way Yang was impatiently palming her breasts through the fabric and grinding her body up against the heiress…

"I hate you so much, Yang…" The way her voice came out like a needy moan irked the Glyph-user. "You better take responsibility—"

Weiss was spun around by the shoulders and, with an arm around her waist and another grabbing the back of her head, was pulled into a fierce kiss. She had no time to react to the tip of a tongue pressing against and slipping past the seam of her lips, delving and exploring the fencer's mouth. Weiss fruitlessly attempted to match it with her own, but Yang would not let her.

She gave up; surrendering herself to baser instincts for a woman she loved, the fencer wrapped her arms around the brawler. Pulling closer, melting into the kiss, and simply feeling each other's presence, the duo made out as if it was their last day alive.

Yang's tongue coiled inside Weiss' mouth as she kissed the fencer hungrily. As rough and gung-ho as Yang could be sometimes, her kisses always managed to steal Weiss' breath away. She slid a hand down to squeeze her teammate's butt and fisted a hand into white tresses. The heiress squirmed and moaned into the kiss as she struggled to reciprocate, eager to return the affections.

Having practiced singing for nearly her entire life, Weiss had a good set of lungs. Not even that helped her however when the need for oxygen began to make itself noticed and she pulled back just in time.

The brawler's eyes were crimson, their pupils dilated with desire. The intense gaze sent a shiver of mixed signals down Weiss' spine and she was pushed against the wall and down onto the floor with Yang towering over her. The heiress trailed her gaze down to large, firm breasts, then to a toned stomach and down to the blonde's pelvic girdle.

Face-to-face with her teammate's pitched tent.

Heavens above, she could practically smell the musk and the heiress let slip a whimper of anticipation.

Before she could do anything Yang reached down and ripped open the spats enough for a _certain something_—

"Y-Yang, what are you doing?!" Weiss hissed. "You could've just slipped out of them!"

"I need a new one anyway," Yang replied and flashed a wicked grin. "And the only thing I'm going to slip out is _this_."

Fumbling with her men's underwear (being a lot more comfortable according to her) Yang allowed her cock and balls to spring free and lined it up against the Ice Queen's face. Its musk hit Weiss' nostrils like a solid punch and its throbbing heat spread over her face as she heavily breathed, wide-eyed and still in awe at its length. She gulped as any resistance or ideas of chastising the blonde was thrown out the window.

Her heart hammered wildly beneath her breast. She both loathed and loved how her body reacted to this every time; she was the heiress of the famous Schnee Dust Company, a well-known Huntress-in-training, and an overall known face in Remnant…Yet here she was, in Beacon's gym with people around and a big, thick cock on her face.

Gods, why was she so turned on by something so vulgar?

A hand yanked Weiss by the hair and guided her head towards the impressive manhood. The mushroom tip obscenely spread flawless lips as Weiss was pulled down on Yang's member; it filled up her petite mouth and down the entrance of her gullet. It strained against her cheek and Yang patted the bulge with a smirk before she pulled back.

Coughing and breathing heavily, Weiss shot a glare up at the red-eyed blonde who merely guided the fencer back down to her cock. Despite her ire, the heiress went along and applied suction. Hearing the brawler's sound of relief was music to her ears; she was a good student and never did anything half-assed, after all. Nothing but 100% for this girl! …Not that she had a choice in the matter with Yang basically controlling the pace.

Weiss suckled on the pre-leaking mushroom head. The somewhat salty flavour accumulated in mouth and dribbled down her chin as she was pushed down on Yang's impressive fuck-stick as it filled up her orifice. Pulsing as if it had a life of its own, saliva and pre pooled around the fencer's mouth as she sucked Yang off to the best of her ability; her tongue slathered around it and ran along the underside while Weiss jerked what was not inside and cupped meaty orbs.

The brawler breathed out in pleasure. "That's right, princess, full service…"

The heiress would have scoffed at the remark, but strangely it only enticed her do more. On her own volition she took even more of Yang's girl-dick until she swore her gullet was bulging and applied even more suction before slowly pulling back and dragging her tongue along its underside.

"_Fffuuck, Weiss…"_

Yang guided her at a quicker pace. Spittle dripped down onto the tatami floor and the obscene noises of flesh penetrating a sloppy hole and gagging bounced off the walls of the small room.

"I could go on like this forever, but..." The blonde snickered. "I have something else in mind."

She pulled out completely and the heiress coughed and inhaled much needed air. Weiss shot her another glare, but it lost its fierceness when her eyes cravingly drifted back down to Yang's cock.

The blonde pushed her down to the floor and spread her legs. With only a grin as a warning, Yang ripped open a fuming Weiss' spats enough to reveal damp underwear.

"White and pale-blue striped ones today, huh."

"W-What the hell, Yang?!" she yelled. "My jaw _hurts_."

"Keep yelling and someone will come to check out what the fuss is about," the blonde retorted and lay down. She snapped her fingers and immediately pointed at her throbbing cock with a smirk and a wiggle of her eyebrows. The fencer was blushing hotly with exposed, sodden panties as she crawled over and straddling the brawler.

"You are unbelievable," she spat at Yang. Her gaze quickly darted back down to the blonde's length as she bit her lower lip. "An absolute brute. Scum of the earth who just rips people's clothes apart so you can get your fix."

"Yeah?" Yang's red eyes widened. Her hands thirstily roamed over Weiss' thighs and hips. "And what are you going to do to this ´scummy brute´, princess?"

Weiss breathed out, on the verge of a moan, and pulled aside her underwear to exhibit a quivering, pink pussy, glistening with liquid arousal and flushed a gentle scarlet.

"I always see things through to the end," she uttered huskily and chuckled lowly when red pupils dilated further. "So I'm going to let her take me right here in our academy's gym, against better judgement."

"Sounds like good judgement if you ask me." The brawler gripped the fencer's hips and, in conjunction with raising her own hips just enough, slammed Weiss down and drove her breeding-stick deep into sodden depths.

Weiss covered her mouth and bit down the insides of her cheek. Her eyes were wide open and her body was shaking; it always felt like she was losing her virginity every time her teammates entered her. Inner velvety walls tightly clamped down on the blonde's cock as Weiss' writhed and bucked. Her breathing was laboured and swift and her nerves were rattled; her pussy was in heat and that heat needed a much desperate quenching as the fencer began riding the brawler in the cowgirl position. She surrendered to the feelings and moved to the sensual rhythm, kneading large malleable mounds through Yang's sport-bra while occasionally glancing over her shoulder at the glass-doors.

The blonde moved her hips; every time she did she penetrated deeper into Weiss' cunt and renewed her vigour. The heiress shuddered each time and scrunched her eyes shut. Only quiet or muffled moans left her as she rode Yang who grunted with each small thrust as she moaned out profanities of relief.

"Ffuuck, Weiss…So good…Keep riding me…keep fucking riding me …"

Weiss raised and rolled her hips with ease and a quick pace. Once she got into it, the heiress was an absolute nympho in bed (or…gym floor?) and would abandon shame as easy as breathing to pursue pleasure. She slammed down her hips upon Yang's girl-dick and loved the way it filled her up – the way it strained inside her fair maidenhood. It was so thick and long, she absolutely loved it.

The scents of sex and sudor mingled and permeated the air in the room. Weiss did her absolute best to be as quiet as possible—

The sharply connected impact of an open palm striking against her ass forced a loud, short-lived yelp out of the fencer. She bit down and glowered at the wicked blonde below her, ignoring the way her body had reacted positively to the treatment. "C´mon cowgirl, giddy up."

"Do you _want_ us to get caught?! This –_Ahh…! –_ isn't a public gym where the worst thing that can happen is that we get banned!" Another strike had the girl arching forward and up. _"Mmph!"_

"If you scream then it becomes everyone's business, so just remain quiet…if you can." Yang winked at her and kept spanking Weiss at random intervals as the latter rode her. Their hips worked in unison and created sweet friction and obscene sounds. "God I wish I could hear you moan properly…"

The fencer shot her a glare as best as she could. "Don't you da—_Aahhh!"_ Her plump butt jiggled with each slap and the heiress was glad she was still wearing spats and underwear; the blonde was fiercely strong and a spanking from her on raw skin would definitely leave a mark.

"Turn around, cowgirl," Yang then said and slapped her girlfriend's rear, giving it a squeeze. "I want to see this ass jiggling."

Weiss huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Brute…"

She did as told and assumed the reverse cowgirl position. Weiss shuddered and stifled an erupting moan as she filled her insides up again with the brawler's breeding-meat. Not even a second after Yang spanked her again and raised her hips, prompting the fencer to continue where she had left off.

Gods in heaven, she loved this too much; having sex at the academy's gym where anyone could just happen to walk by and catch them, damp with sweat and reeking of sex. Why did procreation have to feel so damn good? Why did it have the fencer cumming for the umpteenth as she rode Yang like a stallion as her feminine channel clamped down around the blonde's cock?

Weiss bounced over Yang's groin as the latter kept slapping her. Pleasure raked at her nerves and pressure built up beneath her stomach. Her pulse and voice both were rising and the heiress strained sex was pummelled from below. Her hips moved as if they had a life of their own as they rolled and bucked over the brawler's groin.

"G-Gods in heaven…!" Weiss uttered with a strangled moan. "I'm going to…"

"Me too…" Yang stated below. She kneaded flesh through clothes and spanked without pause, her hips meeting the heiress' in unison. "Keep riding me, babe…"

There was no need for further encouragement; like possessed, Weiss slammed down on Yang's cock and revelled in the sensation as pleasure wracked her writhing, shaking body. It overloaded the pleasure-centre of her brain and dopamine flooded the heiress like a hot torrent. Her brain was wiped white and the pressure finally snapped; squirming and riding, Weiss reached the zenith and climaxed stronger than before, but unable to stop her hips even as Yang erupted inside of her with long, thick ropes of seed.

For a moment, Time seemed to freeze. The Freezerburn duo prolonged their orgasms for as long as they could, quivering and jerking in place.

Finally their senses returned to normal. The heat gradually drained from them and it was suddenly cold around them. Heartrates slowed down and the reality of the situation dawned on Weiss yet again as she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"D-Damn it, Yang! We need to do something about this!" She gestured at the mess between their loins. "We need to clean this up! And what are we going to do about our ripped spats?! We can't walk out like this!"

The blonde propped against her forearms and looked up at her. "Don't worry about it, Weiss. It's late; most of them have likely left already."

"And what if they haven't?! We're practically exposed! I have a reputation to uphold and if I'm seen like this it'll be over for me!" She huffed and sighed. She pulled down her spats enough so that the opening wasn't as visible and adjusted her drenched panties. "That's it; I'm making a run for the showers, get dressed, and return back to the dorm."

"Ooh, smart! I'll join you." Yang winked at her.

"You most certainly will not!" Weiss retorted. "You're just going to try something funny in the showers, I just know it. You'll wait here and clean up this mess, missy! We've had more than enough fun for one night."

"Hey, come on…"

"**No**, Yang. You stay, I'll shower." She crossed her arms and stomped for emphasize. "That's that. No means no."

**x.x.x**

It had been just as Yang said; everyone else had already left the gym (which was open 24h) due to it being late so the quick run to the locker-rooms had not been an issue.

Weiss let out a strangled, lengthy moan as she threw her head back. Her freed hair cascaded like a snow-white curtain as warm water rained down naked bodies. Her legs entwined around Yang's thighs and her arms hugged the blonde's neck as she bounced up and down on the latter's engorged member. Yang held onto Weiss' ass with one hand and supported the fencer by hugging her waist with her other arm. She nuzzled the valley between the heiress' perky breasts with a content murmur.

Having assumed the Olympus position, the brawler had teased her partner's puckered star before she claimed it completely; slow and steady it had been eased inside and the two groaned with pleasure-pain from the tightness.

"G-God, I hate you, Y-Yang," Weiss exclaimed. "Don't s-stop, you b-brute…!"

Yang merely chuckled and let the Glyph-user free-fall down until her cock was sheathed nearly balls-deep to both of their mixed discomfort and pleasure. Yang was in control of the flow and lifted Weiss back up only to ram her down in quick and rough succession. Up slow, down quick. She angled her head and kissed the fencer's smaller breasts tenderly between heavy grunts and moans.

"I couldn't possibly," she finally responded. "Fuck, Weiss…So tight…"

Weiss trembled with excitement. She had been teased and played with her butt before with smaller insertions, but having just lost her anal "virginity" it strangely felt good. Maybe it was because it was with Yang, someone she trusted and loved, she was not sure, but smaller peaks of pleasure rolled through her nerves as she clamped down and rode the brawler's girth. It reached deep and strained inside of her, throbbing and twitching whenever they were at a slower pace.

If her family knew just how far she had gone sexually it would be a nightmare, a family scandal. Weiss was supposed to be the next heir of the SDC, a proper lady who would save herself for marriage with a man of high social class. And here she was enjoying anal sex in the academy's gym's shower and moaning shamelessly.

After what felt like hours (read: exaggeration) of copulating like that the heiress felt like resting on the floor. Under the warm shower the blonde calmed and put the fencer down. "W-What are you doing?"

"Butterfly position. Just hang on for a moment," Yang instructed. Yang spun Weiss around, her back to the blonde, before she lifted her up again by her hips, spreading her legs wide open. "Hook an arm around my neck," the brawler told the heiress before she guided her girl-dick back into Weiss' hidden orifice. Finding their rhythm, the blonde was once again pounding into the heiress puckered star.

The difference was as clear as day; at the better angle, Yang was furiously penetrating Weiss and hilting herself to the base at each thrust, the heinous sounds drowned out only barely by the pelting water.

Weiss' eyes rolled back into their sockets. She was shaking from the trembling pleasure as well as Yang's piston thrusts and unable to control the excitement in her throaty voice. She was on full display; legs spread, her pretty pink sex unhidden, and breasts jiggling. Any thoughts of shame or being caught was shattered and replaced by pure euphoria as she came once,—

Weiss squirmed, but didn't break the position as her pussy quivered.

—twice,

"Oh, Yaaang! Don't stop, you s-stud! I love it! I love it!" She continued let out litanies of praises for the blonde as the tight ring of muscle clamped down around the latter's thick cock.

—thrice,

Yang kissed and nipped at Weiss' skin throughout the copulation.

"_I love you!"_ Weiss screamed. Her world rendered into a multi-coloured mess as she reached climax. Streams of warmth filled her up as Yang milked herself into the fencer's rear, cock throbbing violently inside the latter's tight orifice. Pleasure had struck them like lightning and unhurriedly waned like dying embers.

The pelting water kept them from dozing off. The brawler carefully slid out of the heiress. She put her down and held onto her so she would not fall, standing there together in silence. When they had enough strength and consciousness, Yang patted Weiss' now sore rear and chuckled. "Tell you what; I'll wash your hair for you and you don't berate me for joining you in the shower. Deal?"

The fencer could barely muster a laugh. "You…brute…"

* * *

The next day went about as normal as it could. After having properly scolded Yang thoroughly the team split up for their respective classes…except as of Wednesdays, only the blonde and Blake had extra lessons to attend.

Which meant that she and Ruby had the dorm-room to themselves until the others returned a couple of hours later. Normally they would either cuddle in bed or perhaps go for a quickie, but being the ace-student that she was, Weiss knew that Ruby had neglected homework. _Again._

And being the ace-student that she was, it fell upon the fencer to help her adorkable leader as unbearably frustrating as it was, but Ruby herself had said she needed the help and to get better grades beyond weapon-maintenance and combat.

So it was with a begrudging and frustrating effort that Weiss now sat with Ruby and stared down textbooks and mostly blank sheets of paper.

"Come on, Ruby!" The fencer was impatiently tapping her fingers against the table as she propped her arm to rest her chin. "We've been at this for forty minutes already; I cannot possible make this any easier for you to."

"Well you will just have to try harder because I still don't get it! Math is hard!"

"How do you still not get it?! The multiplicative inverses of matrices are as follows—"

"The what-now?"

Weiss's left eye twitched and she spoke through gritted teeth. "The _multiplicative inverses of matrices_ are as follows: you use the multiplicative inverses to solve matrix equations. An identity matrices says that the identity property for real numbers is that a _*I=_ —"

"You lost me."

Clenched fists slammed down on the table. "Oh for **fucks** sake!"

"I'm _sorry_ alright?!" Ruby whined. "This is some advanced stuff that I need to catch up on and it's becomes a weird jumble in my head when I try to grasp it! I'm not doing this on purpose you know!"

The heiress groaned and sharply exhaled in frustration. Running a hand through her hair she started taking deep breaths in silence for about a minute to calm down. "I know, Ruby. I get it that it's hard, but I swear I cannot simplify this any further." Another exasperated sigh left her mouth. "This isn't going anywhere. Let's take five."

"Fine." Ruby slumped in her seat and threw her head back. For the next few minutes the heiress sat with her Scroll while the redhead kept glancing over. It was moments like this she did not feel like a team-leader when she had to ask her teammates for help with stuff she should be able to handle. Granted she was two years younger and should not be exposed to this level of math yet, but still.

Frustrated with herself, Ruby kicked with her legs with a pout. She peeked back over at the older girl; even in the mundane school uniform did Weiss look good, all proper and cool and perfect and…

The cogs in Ruby's brain quickly began to turn. Weiss looked _sexy_ when she was all proper and no-nonsense.

She slid her chair closer and bumped her shoulder with the fencer's. Ruby playfully smiled upon catching her attention and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Say, Weiss…"

"No," the heiress replied flatly.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"I know that tone and the eyebrow-wiggling isn't helping. You have to study."

"It's part of the break." The sniper giggled. "Besides, we won't get anything done if we're all stressed out. It's better if we…ohIdon'tknow blow off some steam?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and disregarded the adorkable look on her leader's face with a huff. "That's the cheapest excuse to sex I have ever heard."

"Oh come on, you know it's true," Ruby replied. She leant in close and kissed her cheek as she whispered pleadingly, "Please help a junior out~"

"Huh?" The heiress neatly arched an eyebrow. "What are you talking about—" Weiss paused as she put two and two together and a slight smile curved her lips. It wasn't a well-kept secret that Weiss loved to pamper Ruby and there had been one instance where the redhead had wanted to act out as the younger student seeking help from a senior.

…And they _did_ need to vent out the stress…

The heiress scoffed and crossed her arms with a smug smile as she eyed her leader. "Oh, I see what you're getting at, Ruby." She caressed the younger girl's cheek and traced her thumb over her leader's lips. "But I do think a junior needs to ask properly if I, a decorated star-pupil and third-year Huntress, am to spend precious time to help you."

That lit up silver pools and the redhead was smiling from ear to ear. "Please, Weiss, help your underclassman attain knowledge."

"That's _´Miss Schnee´_ for you, **Rookie**. _´Teacher_´ works just as well." The heiress loved this too much. The joy on Ruby's face was priceless. "So tell me, Rookie; what do you need help with?"

Her adorkable leader was practically jumping in her seat. She playfully smiled back at the heiress. "I…I'm failing Sex-Ed and…I could use some pointers…preferably the hands-on kind…"

Weiss rolled her eyes and stared at the younger girl with a look that questioned whether the sniper was serious or not. Still, she did like this kind of Senior-Roleplay they had going on. "I see. Sexual Education is important especially at your age. And if you want to impress on that _certain someone_, you need to learn the basics. Are you familiar with Foreplay, Miss Rose?"

The cheeky grin was as annoying as it was adorable. "Maaaybe."

Weiss chuckled. "I see. Well, first thing first, how about we start with something simple, like kissing." She got up and carefully pushed Ruby back into her chair. "Let your senior show you how it's done, Rookie."

Weiss hovered just above Ruby's lips and chuckled. The team-leader's breath was quick – impatient – but she did nothing and waited patiently. Good. The heiress had a soft spot for Ruby when she was subservient; to this day a small part of her still would have preferred if she had been appointed leader and being in a position of power, over Ruby no less, filled that satisfaction.

Breathlessly, Weiss pressed her lips against Ruby's. She cradled the sniper's face and slipped her tongue past Ruby's as she took charge of this oral tango. The kiss was steeped in romance and passion as the two poured all their feelings into each motion of their lips.

Weiss slowly rolled her hips over Ruby's lap. Despite calmly making out there was a sense of hurriedness when hands mapped out clothed bodies as if to find an opening, a patch of bare skin to touch and ignite the lust that slumbered just beneath the surface.

They kissed, danced the rhythmic tango. Their tongues coiled and their lips, fitting like two puzzle pieces, did not break apart for what felt like hours. Time was forgotten, but the need for oxygen was not and with one last kiss Weiss pulled away with a saliva-bridge connecting them briefly before it snapped. She evened her breathing to calm her racing heart, but Ruby was in a daze; the redhead's eyes were half-lidded and dilated and her otherwise fair cheeks were crimson like the tips of her hair.

"You seem to know that much, at least. Good." She smiled at the sniper. "That's just the beginning. How about I show you the next step?" She rolled her hips slightly and both of them quietly moaned. "I can certainly _feel_ that you're _up_ for it…"

"Can you blame me?" Ruby cheekily replied. "I've got a sexy upperclassman practically riding me."

Weiss shook her head and huffed. "I suppose I should be flattered. Now, just relax…" Fluidly she slid off her seat and kneeled before the redhead as she parted slim thighs. "And let me spoil my underclassman with a valuable lesson."

Ruby relaxed and watched as Weiss lifted her skirt and freed the redhead's little scythe from its confines. It sprung free and smacked against the heiress' face, though the latter did not seem to mind as she kissed its length. While it was long enough to garner the envy of any man it was still shorter than their teammates', but nonetheless satisfactory.

She dragged her tongue along its underside and swirled it around its head. Weiss pumped it with one hand as she took Ruby's cock into her mouth and applied suction.

"Oh, Miss Schnee…" the redhead whispered. "Oh god…"

"That title works too," Weiss replied with a smug smile before she went down again. She alternated between sucking on the mushroom-head and slathering her tongue around it. She kissed and jerked it while she listened to her cute teamleader's strings of moans. The fact that Ruby was indeed younger than her only added to the excitement as she `showed Ruby the ropes´. Weiss went down as deep as she could, felt Ruby's girl-cock slink down her throat, and immediately pulled back as she sucked her entire length.

She moaned around it. Heat pooled between her legs as she bobbed her head up and down Ruby's shaft and itched so teasingly. Saliva and pre-cum pooled in her mouth and trickled down her chin and Weiss should be feeling ashamed for behaving like a streetwalker.

Instead she doubled down and took Ruby deeper into her sucking orifice. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, worked up an even rhythm and made sure it was painfully unhurried. The heiress picked up her pace, slowly but surely, as Ruby's moans rose in tone and intensity; Weiss slathered her tongue around her team-leader's phallus and the redhead was bucking her hips, her cock throbbing violently—

Weiss pulled away with a loud gasp followed by deep breaths. Ruby whined as she humped air with a hazy look on her face. "Wha—?! Nooo…"

"Don't get carried away," Weiss shot back as she quickly composed herself. She smirked up at her leader and wiped her mouth. "I was merely giving you some insight to foreplay and we wouldn't want you to run out of steam before the real fun."

This got Ruby to snap back at attention. "Y-Yes of course, Miss Schnee!"

"That's what I thought." Weiss stood up and wasted no time to undress herself. Despite their roleplay she was getting quite eager herself. "Next," Weiss stated as she kicked off her underwear. If only her family could see how she behaved right now; they'd be mortified and disgusted. The heiress straddled her younger "student" who had taken off her skirt and undid the buttoned shirt, teasing her with wet folds just above a rigid cock. "I'll show you how you can take charge even in a position like this. Just because you're not the one moving doesn't mean you can't get involved."

The Whiterose pair let out satisfactory sighs as the heiress sunk down, sheathing the sniper's shaft inside of her hot, wet, velvety depths down to the base. They stayed like that and took in the overwhelming feeling for a minute before Weiss smugly chuckled. "The things I do for my underclassman…"

Ruby threw her head back and gripped at her senior's waist when the latter moved. She slowly rolled her hips at first, slightly raised them an inch or two, and it was as painfully teasing as it was wonderful.

It only got better when the heiress raised her hips significantly and slammed back down. She was practically bouncing in Ruby's lap. Inner velvety walls massaged and constricted around the redhead's meaty protrusion as it stretched Weiss' feminine channel.

Ruby clutched Weiss' ass, palming full globes, and the fencer pressed her body against the redhead in a tight embrace. "Yesss! Yes, Ruby, touch me…Don't let me do all the work, missy…"

The sniper wouldn't have it any other way; she massaged the fencer's butt, caressed her back and gently scratched it, and petted slender thighs. Any expanse of skin she could reach, she touched lovingly. She kissed perky breasts and nuzzled the valley between them as well as the heiress' collarbone with butterfly pecks.

"That's good…" Weiss uttered huskily. "You can still be active and make your partner feel even better, regardless of the position…" She slammed her hips down and quivered. _"Ohgodyes!"_

She rode Ruby like a stallion. The chair creaked and threatened to give in, but the two kept at it and humped away like rabbits.

"You have a good cock between your legs," Weiss commented with what little sanity she had left. "You'll make a lucky woman _very_ happy one day."

"U-Until then," Ruby uttered as she played along. "I m-may need daily training…" She moaned and bucked her hips into the heiress. "S-so please keep teaching me, Miss Schnee!"

Weiss laughed. Her voice constricted into a raspy moan as her eyes threatened to roll back as she threw her head backwards. "W-Where are your m-manners, girl? E-Ever heard o-_oooh- _of `please´ –"

Inner walls quivered as heat built up, knotting and twisting between her legs. "Oh, Ruby…!"

"Miss Schnee…!" Ruby attempted to match Weiss' movements. Her face was hotly crimson and her eyes fluttered. "Miss Schnee! Miss Schnee! Let me…c-cum…! Inside…! Please!"

Weiss chuckled sensually into the `underclassman's` ear. "Go ahead."

She bounced on Ruby's lap, unable to stop her hips; the sniper beneath her cried out into her chest, unloading herself into the fencer's snatch as Weiss convulsed around the thick cock. Long ropes of milky heat filled up inside of her and the heiress moaned out Ruby's name as she milked her for everything she had.

Strong as it was, their bliss gradually waned like the ebb and flow of the tides. They embraced each other, sensitive to any and all stimulation until the heat seeped away.

"I give that… an A+…" Weiss managed with a huff. "We could work on your stamina a bit, Miss Rose."

The sniper giggled. "Y-Yes, Miss Schnee…"

"Good." The heiress straightened and begrudgingly got up with a whimper. "That should be enough venting," Weiss said. She slid her left foot into her panties and paused; perhaps a shower as in order before she got dressed. "We still have plenty enough time to finish homework before it gets too late."

A hand gripped her shoulder and another pushed the fencer down over the desk. "R-Ruby?!"

"I think we have time for a quick cram-lesson," the redhead pre-empted. "If that's alright, Miss Schnee?"

_´She takes after her sister,´_ Weiss mused. Still in the mood, she bit her lower lip and nodded as she shook her rear at the redhead. "Go ahead, Miss Rose."

Ruby slid back inside velvety depths. Gripping Weiss' shoulders, she began pounding away with insane momentum.

The fencer let out a string of obscene noises as her body already shivered from smaller orgasms. She clutched at and scratched the desk as her team-leader fucked her like there was no tomorrow. The sound of flesh slapping flash in rapid succession permeated the room and nearly drowned out the duo's vocal appreciation.

"Oh gods, Ruby!" Weiss moaned. "Don't stop!"

"Weiss!" the sniper throatily uttered. "Weiss!"

She thrusted into the fencer like a madwoman as her cock pummelled the heiress' sore channel. They panted, gasped for breath, struggled to retain any form of sense as pleasure spiked throughout their bodies. The desk banged against the wall, likely to alert anyone outside of what was going on, but neither of them cared.

They needed to vent out frustration – needed to reach the peak of pure euphoria one more time. Ruby's cock twitched and throbbed inside Weiss' hot, quivering pussy, the sweet friction stimulating them both too much.

Ruby hilted herself fully into Weiss and paused as she erupted inside of her again only to quickly thrust a few times again before she fully sheathed inside of the heiress once more. Her cock frothed at the prick as she pumped into Weiss' fertile womb. Their bodies were as hot as fire.

Ruby collapsed on top of Weiss, perky breasts pressed against the fencer's back. Their heartbeats reverberated through them, slowly but surely calming down as they caught their breaths.

"Wow…"

"Mm…" The heiress took the sniper's hand into hers. "A for effort; C for duration."

"Hey!"

They shared a laugh as the fencer glanced over her shoulder. "You know I love you either way. That was amazing."

The sniper merely giggled and stole a quick kiss. They could always finish math later and Weiss didn't seem to mind.

* * *

A few days passed. Ruby had not felt confident about the test and Weiss could not blame her with the way the study session had gone. The heiress was done for the day and knowing the rest of her team had at least one lesson left, Weiss would have the dorm-room to herself! A proper shower was in order followed by a quick power-nap.

Upon opening the door she was met by a pair of wide, amber eyes and a curled up black ball of hair and clothes on their beds. If looks could kill—

No. That was not a glare; it was the stare of pure want. The amber pools were lit up with desire, but that was not what got the heiress' attention. "Blake? Why are you here, don't you have a cram lesson today?"

Blake's eyes did not drift away from the fencer for even a moment. "Not feeling that great. Got excused so I could rest."

Weiss's stomach flip-flopped anxiously. "Oh no, are you sick? You did act a bit funny this morning… Is it a cold or did you vomit or—"

"Neither."

The fencer exhaled in relief. "Right, I see. Where does it hurt exactly? Have you visited the nurse? Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

"It doesn't hurt, no, and no."

Weiss furrowed her brow. Out of everyone on the team Blake was the one who took care of herself the most as well as being cautious. "Okay…Well, since you're up, how about we study a bit for the history test—"

"No," the Faunus flatly replied. Her gaze had not left Weiss for even a second.

The heiress huffed. "Fine. How about we take care of Port's homework—?"

"_No."_

The fencer scowled and crossed her arms. Something had to be wrong if the Faunus-girl was excused from classes and yet she would not tell her own teammate about it! This had been a reoccurring problem in the past and Weiss had little tolerance for it. "Blake, if you're not that sick then you could at least study a little instead of moping around." Her expression softened. "Oh! Is it that time of the month for—…No, wait, you don't get those, do you?"

"No."

"Well, can I at least help you in some way?"

A pause. "…I don't want you to."

"You don't want me to…?" She glowered at the Faunus at this point. "So you're not going to tell me, your teammate and girlfriend, what's wrong? I thought we were over this and yet you won't even let me help you." The look in those amber pools became unreadable, but the brunette tensed. "Fine, you may sit there by your lonesome; I'm going to take a shower and get changed, maybe take a power nap—"

Blake was next to Weiss in an instant like the ninja she was and embraced the fencer. She grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it behind the heiress' back while the brunette's other arm curled around Weiss' waist. There was a cat-like hiss and Weiss found herself looking right into predatory amber eyes. Black cat-ears were pricked forward aggressively and the brunette was flashing her teeth in an animalistic display.

Sheer terror ran down the Glyph-user's spine.

"You _know_ I trust you. You _know_ I love you. And yet you pull **that** card?" Her voice was low and husky. Every utterance was like a knife enveloped in velvet. "I didn't want you to find out this way, but if you're going to be like that I will tell you." Blake slanted her head forward and breathed out a sexy moan. "I'm in _heat_, Weiss."

At first Weiss stared blankly back as if expecting an elaboration. When it finally hit her the fencer broke out in cold sweat. "O-Oh…"

"Yeah," the brunette said in a breathy tone. "You were partly right, you know? Humans don't go into heat because they have menstrual cycles, but for some Faunus women we have something akin to estrous cycle as well." A low growl rumbled in her throat. Her pupils dilated significantly and her heart was practically beating out of her chest. "Now, being born this way…" She glanced down at herself. "It certainly makes things a bit…weird. My hormones go crazy and I'm basically producing pheromones that jumpstarts my libido and…it's just an absolute mess."

Weiss slowly nodded. Basically her teammate was a ticking nymphomaniac time-bomb.

"I had hoped to endure it until it passed and take it slow with you the next time it happened; walk you through it step-by-step with the others around so I wouldn't lose myself completely, but you just had to push my buttons, didn't you?" Blake nuzzled Weiss' now bared shoulder, licking fair skin before nipping at the skin to the point a pale-blue Aura crackled over the area. "You want to help me, right? You can't back out now."

She was daring her – challenging the heiress back on her word.

"I'm a woman of my word," Weiss firmly replied. She smiled at Blake and inched closer, terrified yet excited as she stared deeply into amber pools. "I'm sorry if I came across as harsh just now. I know you talk to us when you need to."

The brunette smirked like a beast: wide and teeth-flashing. "That wounded me, you know. You better make it up to me. _Thoroughly._"

Weiss's heart hammered beneath her breast. Maybe it was because of the pheromones Blake mentioned or a newfound kink to be submissive; perhaps it was out of fear of what the Faunus would do if she did not comply, but the words left the heiress nonetheless in a firm, husky tone, _"Take me then, you dirty animal."_

Weiss regretted yet didn't that she had said that; the feline beauty pounced the fencer and kissed her with a predatory possession. There was no tenderness or flirtatious playfulness; Blake nipped at Weiss' lips and gave no room for breath as she remained her hold over the heiress' wrist. It was sheer dominance, a display of power, and Blake was the alpha here.

Every kiss was painful pleasure; a bittersweet act that stole the breath from Weiss' lungs and left her lips swollen.

And yet the thrills of being at this feral woman's mercy only made her surrender herself even more. Her clothes was practically torn off and tossed aside as the fencer pushed her nude body against the brunette. With a mildly bruised lip that tasted like copper and heat pooling between her loins, Weiss was pushed back onto the bed as she caught her breath. Blake was immediately straddling and pinning the heiress' arms above her head as the Faunus bound them together.

"W-What…?" Weiss struggled and the restraint tightened.

"It's the same material I use for my weapon," Blake stated as she shed her clothes. Pale-blue gaze meandered over a toned, slim body and firm, malleable mounds capped with pink nipples. An impressive length, crowned with a small triangle of ebon curls, stood at attention and rivalled the size of Yang's as it throbbed almost violently. "As much as I really want to take you right here and now, I believe you deserve a bit of punishment for earlier."

Weiss yelped as she was flipped onto her stomach. The strong Faunus hefted the heiress onto her lap and cupped full, fair-skinned cheeks.

There was no warning to what followed; sharply her hand connected with Weiss' rear with a loud slap, evenly alternating between her butt-cheeks without restraint.

"Blake, what are you do—!" Weiss cried out. Her butt, reddened by the open-palm blows, stung and she hissed.

"Punishing you. What else?" The brunette chuckled. "I suppose _only_ pain is a bit cruel though." She flipped the fencer onto her back again and smirked as her hand caressed a slim abdomen.

Weiss gasped and bucked at the painfully tickly sensation of fingertips trailing down her body. They danced, poked, and scratched their way down past a small tuft of ash-white curls to a small engorged bundle of nerves. She let out a startling loud cry as said fingers drew small circles around it and brushed against her slick pussy.

"You sure are eager," the brunette noted. "Did you want this?"

The heiress avoided Blake's stare. She was hot all over and the heat that pooled between her loins was unbearably getting worse with the way the Faunus teased her just enough to fan the flames, but not push the fencer over the edge she so craved.

Minutes reached double digits and after half an hour of this sweet torture of gentle dips and brushes against her core, Weiss had reached her limit.

"Blake, I'm sorry!" she desperately shouted. "I won't ever doubt you again! Just…Please!"

"Please what?"

The fencer writhed. "Please, let me c-cum already!"

The Faunus merely snickered and pressed her thumb against her girlfriend's clit and enjoyed the cry that followed.

**x.x.x**

Weiss arched and thrashed into the bed with a shrill moan carelessly escaping her. With wrists still bound and legs firmly held onto, she could do little as the black-haired beauty of a beast went down on her.

Blake nuzzled against Weiss' sex, took in the scent that tickled her nose and the tangy, addictive taste with each lap of her tongue. The blanche-haired girl writhed and quivered and Blake emitted a pleased purr as she spread lower lips and delved inside with a nimble organ. The scent got more potent and fanned the lust that was clouding her better judgement.

"Mine," Blake growled under her breath. "Mine. Not Yang's, not Ruby's, not tonight. I won't let them. **Mine.**"

"Blake…" Husky, throaty, but not quite what Blake was after.

She flicked her tongue against a small exposed bundle of pure nerves and lapped at Weiss' slit.

"Blaaake…!" Louder, and shrilled. Still not quite there…

She took that engorged clit into her mouth and suckled it, swirled her tongue around it, and allowed creamy thighs to smother her to keep her head in place as the fencer writhed and trembled with a throaty, strangled scream. Much better.

**x.x.x**

Their lust reached higher degrees. Weiss wasted no time to wrap her lips around Blake's breeding-rod. She inhaled its scent, relished its taste, and did everything she could to pleasure Blake as the brunette ate her out underneath.

Strong hands gripped at her buttocks and spread them and her lower lips as a talented tongue lapped up liquid excitement. Weiss moaned around the impressive length in her mouth. It pushed against the back of her throat and she pulled back only to repeat the process. It throbbed and she licked around the mushroom-head with lewd elation and commitment as she shuddered with pleasure.

Blake ate her, ran her tongue over the fencer's slit and stimulated her clit with ferocious dedication. It was as if her life depended on it. Every inch of the heiress' sex was licked and every drop of her sweet excitement was drunk by the Faunus like a cat lapping cream. The brunette bucked her hips and thrusted into Weiss' orifice, desperate to reach the zenith of euphoria. She purred and growled as soft lips pursed around her cock and an eager tongue slathered around her length. With a swipe of her tongue and few quick thrusts the Monochrome duo thrashed as they struggled to contain themselves in the bliss that erupted into their mouths.

**x.x.x**

If there was one thing Weiss could take away from this – if she could think straight that is – it was that a Faunus in heat was a scary, but exhilarating, thing to witness. The strength behind Blake's movements and the way she casually threw Weiss onto her back like she was next to weightless solidified who truly was the dominant one.

Weiss yelped as she was once more on her back with the feline brunette looming over her. As she was prying open the fencer's hips with her own, Blake did the same with her cock against Weiss' feminine channel. She slid in with ease and a shared sigh and groan with her lover. The raw fire between them, from the top of their heads to the intense, radiating heat of their connected genitals, was already driving them even crazier.

Blake pressed her lips against Weiss' throat and planted a trail of kisses down to the heiress' shoulder…and bit down with enough force to make Weiss' aura crackle. And then she moved.

Weiss cried out a throaty litany. It was a simple missionary position, tried and true, and yet this was different. Be it Blake's bestial nature or that the fencer had completely submit herself, she didn't know, but as she was rocked forward with each thrust Weiss hugged her feline girlfriend close.

She could not tell how long they kept at it. She held onto Blake the whole time and uttered praises and sounds of complete satisfaction as her inner walls clamped down around the brunette's girl-dick. It stretched her pussy, pounded mercilessly, and slowly chipped away at what was left of the heiress' sanity.

"Blake! Blake! _BLAKE!_" Weiss chanted breathily. They were as if in a trance, doing nothing but copulating wildly.

"_Weissss…"_ Blake moaned out. Her heavy breaths washed over the heiress' ears. She growled and pounded into her rougher. Her pace became rabid. She bit and licked at whatever exposed area of skin she could reach as she sheathed herself down to the base inside wet heat – wet heat that showered her cock as it jerked and strained inside of the fencer as Blake filled her up with her seed.

Weiss gasped and wiped her brow. She caught her breath and sighed, but the glint in the Faunus' eyes had not yet disappeared…

**x.x.x**

Weiss couldn't tell if it had been hours or minutes. Time became irrelevant. She could only focus on the euphoric haze and the burning pleasure that singed her nerves with each of Blake's thrusts. Her legs, now raised and rested closely against the brunette's elbows as the latter really loomed over her. They retained eye-contact with unwavering determination even as Blake pounded away; reaching deeper than before, the Faunus thrusted like an engine-piston.

The pure, raw _want_ in the brunette's eyes was aphrodisiacal. Weiss touched and clutched Blake's buttocks and hips, feeling the coiled strength of the muscles moving underneath and how they tensed with each strong thrust. The teeth-baring, open-mouthed smile of satisfaction made the fencer's heart throb and her libido jumpstart all over again.

Gods above, Blake Belladonna was pure perfection.

She could not think. She could not speak. Her body was fire as pleasure kindled the flames. There was only the piercing stare of the beautiful woman above her and the unforgettable sensation of their genitals joined together.

The creaking of the bed. The sound of flesh slapping flesh and heavy breathing. The noises permeated the room and grew louder still.

Pleasure clawed at their senses. Blake fucked Weiss like a rabid animal; she reached as deep as she could, pulled out, and slammed all her length back inside with all the strength she could muster.

Weiss breathed out Blake's name, her voice shaky and lust-induced. Her pulse hammered in her ears and her bones was rendered to hot, pliant goo with each thrust of the brunette's hips. She was melting into a hot mess of overloaded pleasure-receptors and she only wanted more, consequences be damned!

The cougar-like woman above her snarled and amber eyes flickered. Cat-ears flattened and her movements became even more aggressive and frantic; Weiss swore she heard Blake utter _"Cumming…"_ amidst her feline cries and the heiress could only join her in the blossoming euphoria.

Her eyes rolled back into their sockets as blinding hot pleasure flickered before them. It spread like wildfire.

As Blake once again ejaculated inside of Weiss, pumping long ropes into velvety depths, the fencer could only writhe and buck into the bed as she was pushed into the abyss of bliss.

**x.x.x**

She didn't know if she had lost consciousness or merely spaced out, lost in bliss. Weiss tightly hugged Blake, their bodies an entanglement of limbs, coated in sweat atop damp sheets. Their breaths mingled before the beautiful beast stole a quick, fierce kiss and thrust into the fencer. The heiress vaguely remembered this to be the Thirst position; they were lying on their sides as Blake caressed Weiss' back only to scratch it down to her rear.

She rolled her hips and penetrated as deep as she could into the heiress. It was passionate and calm unlike before, but the nipping, scratching, and now the hard spanking remained just as rough. Blake spanked as hard as she could, each time hugging the fencer tighter as she fucked her. It was a slow, but beastly copulation; the shared heat between their loins had reached a fever-pitch and their bodies, sensitive from the long mating and burnt out from the pleasure. They trembled, pleasure coursing through and just as swiftly decayed. Blake slapped Weiss' butt one last time, grabbed it, and hilted herself as deep as she could before she growled into the heiress' throat.

Silence. Their wild heartbeats slowly calmed down. The haze dissolved. Sequentially the world around them returned to normal and Weiss, she felt, regained consciousness and awareness s of her surroundings.

The brunette beside her stirred as if she was waking up. Cat-ears flicked and amber eyes, calm and gentle, blinked tiredly. Then they snapped wide open and a whimper escaped Blake's throat.

"W-Weiss?" The concern in the Faunus' voice was clear. "O-Oh no…Oh no, Weiss, did I—"

Weiss hushed soothingly, petting her lover at the base of her ears. "It's okay…" Her voice was throaty and weak and her breathing was heavy, but the satisfaction was worth it. "Just stay inside me like this…"

"O-Okay…" The brunette was distressed – bless her heart – but calmed down in the fencer's embrace. She nuzzled against her throat. "Okay…" A low purr rumbled in her throat. She caressed Weiss with a gentleness that was almost frightening, stroking the small of the fencer's upper and lower back as she remained inside, pumping out milk from her still-erect cock with slow thrusts. "Mmh…I love you, Weiss…I love you so much…Thank you for putting up with me…"

She hushed at the Faunus again. "It's okay, Blake…I love you too. I'm not mad…" She trembled slightly as warmth kept spilling out inside of her. "I love you so much, Blake Belladonna…"

The brunette purred and kept slowly thrusting as she murmured sweet nothings. The two basked in the afterglow even as the others returned much later.

* * *

Days went by. Studies and training took up much of the team's time and energy and left them with little to no intimacy beyond chastely pursuits. Their two-month anniversary was just around the corner, however, and they had all planned together for a special event to celebrate it. While they could not celebrate it on that exact date, they spent the following Friday night out on the town; dinner at a rather sumptuous restaurant followed by clubbing – slow dancing, trading partner and close physical contact – with a long walk underneath the broken moon. Weiss had been more or less in the spotlight, but the evening had been all about them – _together_ – and it had showed.

Knowing they had to return back to Beacon, Ruby had went on ahead to "take care of something", whatever that meant, leaving Weiss to be escorted back by her two lovely teammates by her sides.

"So, have you enjoyed our anniversary so far?" Yang inquired and nudged the fencer. The blonde was rather debonair in black dress-pants, white shirt, and a black sleeveless dress vest.

"It's certainly been most enjoyable so far," Weiss replied. For the occasion she wore a pale-blue 1-shoulder-dress that gradated to silver-white at the bottom. "I hope you had fun too. I want this to be memorable for all of us."

"It will be, don't worry," Blake said. The gorgeous Faunus wore a beautiful black bodycon dress that showed off her curves. "The evening is not over yet."

Weiss arched an eyebrow and smirked. "I suppose it has something to do with Ruby having already headed back?"

Yang laughed. "You know it! She's just doing some last preparations so we can properly end the night on a high note."

"And you couldn't do this before we left?"

"And spoil you? I don't think so." The brawler huffed and smirked. "Besides, some of it should not be left unattended for hours."

"What do you mean by that…?"

Blake patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You'll understand once we get back."

And the heiress certainly did. As she opened the door she was greeted by a fair, pleasant scent and romantic candlelight cast dancing shadows across the room. Rose petals were strewn strategically over the room and over their beds and the curtains were covering the window.

Ruby stood perfectly in the middle of it all with a kind and inviting smile. She was in a transparent nightgown and panties that did nothing to hide her masculine bulge (most of it was hanging out!) as she called out, "Welcome back."

Weiss stood there like a fish at feeding-time. The words did not come to her as she took it all in, but eventually she could express a simple: "This is wonderful."

"We wanted to make this night extra special for us – for you." The brunette closed and locked the door. "You see, the three of us have been talking and we have this idea…And you don't have to agree to this if you don't want to, but…"

"Blake," Weiss began and softly eyed the Faunus. "As long as it's with you three, I'm okay with it."

"With that in mind," Yang chimed in with a sly smile. "We want to do it with all four involved."

The fencer stared back at her, puzzled. Then it clicked and to say she was taken aback was an understatement. "You want to…at the same time…? We've never—"

"There's a first time for everything and we all thought it would be kind of…hot." Ruby giggled. "We understand if you rather not, though…"

"No, no…It's just…"

"She hasn't rejected the idea yet!" The blonde pumped her fist. "Yes!"

"Hold your horses would you!" Weiss snapped at her. "I'm not…It's just that even the thought of two of you simultaneously seems intimidating…Entering me, leaving me at your mercy…" Her mind suddenly reeled from the vivid images that danced before her mind's eye. Heart crept over her cheeks and Weiss averted her gaze as she chewed her bottom-lip. "I mean…It certainly sounds naughty having you three take me at the same time…Maybe…"

"Yeeess?"

Weiss chuckled nervously. The fact that she even considered the idea shocked her. "…I suppose it_ is_ a special night after all. Let's make it memorable for another reason."

Yang threw her hands in the air. "Woooooo!"

"However!" Weiss quickly pre-empted. "At the very least, let me freshen up a bit before we start…and I would prefer if we began with just one at a time. You know, to warm up."

"Okay!" Ruby exclaimed. "You got it!"

"Sounds good to me," Yang replied.

Blake nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The fencer rolled her eyes and smiled as she headed to the bathroom. "Honestly, the things I do for you…"

_´It's so debauched and filthy. I'm going to be an absolute wreck by the end of the night…I can't wait!´_

**x.x.x**

Weiss was flung onto their beds with Yang quickly following. Having prepared herself in the bathroom whilst her teammates used rock-paper-scissor, the four of them were ready and raring to go.

Naked amongst rose petals, white sheets, and aroma smoke, Weiss spread her legs as Yang crawled on top of her, but the brawler had something else in mind. "Pull your legs up to your breasts, Weiss."

"Very well." She did as she was told and entwined her fingers around her hips, legs up. Good thing she really was nimble. "What did you have in mind this time, brute?"

The blonde smirked. "The Anvil." Yang positioned herself. Her cock prodded slick folds as she loomed over the fencer, the latter's legs rested on the brawler's shoulders and locked behind her neck. Supporting herself with her arms, Yang sheathed herself to the base in one go.

They moaned in unison, a litany of pleasure, as the blonde's girl-dick reached the heiress' cervix with each thrust; Yang started out slow, but picked up a piston-quick speed, hammering into the quivering Weiss much like a hammer upon the anvil. The bed creaked and rocked with the brawler's pounding, her cock kissing the swordswoman's cervix each time as the latter saw stars.

A pair of lips crashed against her in a fierce kiss that stole her breath away. They both melted into it, sensually reciprocating the motions despite the rough thrusts of their copulation; steeped in passion, slow and soft, it comforted Weiss as her world fell apart. This was the most romantic kiss she had received from the brawler and she wanted to pull her closer.

Instead her mind went blank as a surge of heat pooled between her loins and shot through her body as Yang erupted inside, their lips firmly locked still.

Wiess loved Yang – loved Yang for her loyalty, her butch handsomeness and demeanour. She loved the way she took control and dominated her with enough hint of tenderness and, when the blonde did openly show her tenderness and soft side, it was as rare and beautiful as catching glimpse of a rainbow.

Bad puns and stubborn roughness aside, she loved the blonde for all she was.

**x.x.x**

The Faunus let out a satisfied growl of satisfaction as she slid inside Weiss' feminine channel. Making sure she held onto the fencer's skyward right leg with her arm whilst she the small of the fencer's back. Weiss meanwhile stood on one leg while supporting herself against the wall for the Ballerina position as Blake took her from behind.

"Oh gods!" Weiss uttered in a throaty moan. "Faster, Blake!"

The brunette chuckled and threw her head back as she fucked the heiress with beastly vigour. The way inner, silky walls clamped down on her cock was out of this world and judging by the sounds the fencer made she was inclined to agree.

"Now _that_ is flexible," Yang commented beside them as she jerked herself off. "Look at them go."

"Be q-quiet, Y-Ya-_ah!_-ang!" Weiss managed in-between gasps and moans. Her long, snow-white hair hung free over her head, swaying with each thrust and shimmering like crystal. "Oh gods…!"

"I'll say," Blake chimed in. "This gives me a few ideas for another time…God you're so sexy like this, Weiss…"

"Bent over?" The fencer flung her hair over her shoulder and glanced back with a naughty glint in her pale-blue eyes and a vixenish smile. "Taking it from behind from a Faunus?"

"Definitely," the brunette replied huskily. "And when you're using your ballerina training for something like this…" Her words trailed off as she kept thrusting. "…It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Quite contrary," Weiss replied and groaned, pleased. "We should do this more often…!"

"I just don't want to hurt you again…after what happened last time—"

"Please don't worry about it, Blake!" Weiss let out a long, throaty sigh and quivered like a woman's vibrator. "I love it when you're rough – oh fuck yes, right there! – and I was fully aware of what was going to happen! I love you either way so please don't worry!" Her toes curled and ever muscle in her body went taut. "Oh gods in heaven! I love you, Blake!"

Heat and pressure settled between the brunette's legs and her muscles tensed. Pleasure surged through her—

"I love you too, Weiss! Fuck…!"

—as she ejaculated copious amounts inside of her darling Schnee. Blake was as gentle and tender as she was wild and possessive. It was difficult to say whether it was bad that she had her heat-cycles, but Weiss loved her all the same; everyone had their quirks and faults, and her relationship with the Faunus girl was a sign, in Weiss' eyes, of her own personal growth where prejudice had been left behind with the old her.

…She made a mental note to inquire the next time Blake went into a heat-cycle.

**x.x.x**

The Whiterose pair let out a litany of satisfaction in unison as Weiss lowered herself onto the redhead's breeding-meat, her back turned towards the sniper. Ruby sat in a comfortable seiza position as the fencer arched into her, her head resting on her leader's shoulder. Ruby had full access to Weiss body, her hands already mapping out every nook and cranny as the blanche-haired girl shivered. "And what do you call this position then, Ruby?"

"Lap-Dance," the sniper hedonically uttered and softly giggled.

"How fitting…" Weiss slowly rolled her hips and bucked into her leader with pleased results from both of them. "It's quite tame compared to how we usually do it. I like it."

"I wanted it to be a bit more passionate and tender," the sniper admitted as she kissed Weiss' throat. "Call me a hopeless romantic."

"I wouldn't say ´hopeless´," the fencer replied and shuddered. "Let me give you a ´lap dance´ you'll never forget then, my love."

Her hips rolled over the redhead's lap. Her body pressed against Ruby's, perky breasts poking against the fencer's back as talented, nimble hands, course from years of delicate sniper-handling and engineering, caressed Weiss' form. The young leader cupped and palmed ample breasts as she caressed a toned stomach. Her hand trailed downwards and played with a petite navel, moved even lower, and brushed against a swollen bundle of nerves.

Weiss sharply inhaled and exhaled in long, pleased breaths; her body was a jittery, burning-hot mess as she rode her adorkable partner while said redhead inflamed her passion. Ruby had full access to Weiss' body and was continuing the foreplay as they made love even as she thrusted into the fencer impatiently. The heiress, in return, bounced over the redhead's lap sensually even as pleasure spiked and struck them like a bullet with Ruby milking herself inside of Weiss to her heart's content.

Out of everyone on the team, Weiss had the strongest feelings for Ruby; the young leader could be a dolt, an annoyance, and downright frustrating at times, but she was just as adorable and caring, sweet, and loyal to a fault. The way the redhead made the heiress' heart flutter with just a look was as scary as it was joyous; where a mere glance did that much, a kiss was ten times better; and the sex, kinky and romantic, was an overdose of happiness both physically and mentally.

She loved Ruby Rose with all her heart.

**x.x.x**

This was crazy; it was one thing to have everyone involved separately, but to engage in a foursome was absolutely ridiculous. And yet it turned Weiss on beyond comparison.

She moaned around Ruby's cock as she shuddered. Her pleasure receptors were abused, overloaded from the wild fucking she was getting at the hands of her lovers. Pummelling her from below was Yang, eager to sink her shaft as deep as she could into the heiress' wet, hot honeypot. Blake fittingly took her from behind like the animal she was, pounding the fencer's secret star aggressively.

Why had they not tried this sooner? Consequences aside, the pain-pleasure that rippled through Weiss' body was better than she could have imagined. The sweet friction that penetrated her orifices made her see stars, a multi-coloured mass of bliss and satisfaction. Being taken by one of her teammates had always been a fuck-session that left her drained and satisfied, and here she was servicing all three of them like a high-class whore.

Even when chocking on Ruby's cock, quivering and milking Yang's, and constricting around Blake's, Weiss considered herself high-class.

"Fuuck…!" Yang breathed out. "This is awesome!"

"We should have done this sooner…" Blake replied as she slid back deep into the fencer's tight rear. She growled, followed by a purr and picked up the pace.

Ruby was a hot mess by comparison; red like the cape she usually wore, she humped into Weiss' mouth and fisted a handful of blanch locks as she did.

_´Give me everything you've got!´_ Weiss thought to herself. She trembled and writhed from the overwhelming pleasure that wrecked her for the umpteenth time. She could feel her lovers were getting close and the thought of them cumming simultaneously wiped her mind.

Blinding hot pleasure flickered before her eyes. Blake hissed behind her as she climaxed and ejaculated inside of Weiss. Yang did not even stop pounding the heiress when she came and kept up the momentum whilst Ruby deposited her creamy discharge down Weiss' gullet. All while the heiress writhed in depraved pleasure of her own.

And the night had just begun…

"More…" Weiss huskily uttered. She glistened with sweat and her body felt like it was on fire. She stuck out her tongue, thoroughly enjoying this as Yang slapped her dick against it before sliding into the fencer's mouth.

"Fuuck, Weiss...I really could stay inside you like this for hours." She grinned and slowly began to thrust. Weiss sucked her off as best as she could despite lying on her side, taking the eager redhead from behind while the Faunus pounded her womanhood vigorously.

"It feels so good…"Ruby cooed. She penetrated tight depths with rapid thrusts as she buried her length down to the base. "I should have tried this earlier…"

"I told you it felt good," Yang replied.

Weiss could only moan. She had no control of the situation and she loved it! The perversion of the act and really cutting loose was a breath of fresh air to her otherwise strict and proper life she had lived at the hands of her stricter father.

This whole pornographic re-enactment was a giant middle finger and a spit to the face to her father and she absolutely, wholeheartedly had no shame whatsoever.

She embraced Blake; she hugged her tighter, pulled her close and locked her legs behind her as she tried to move her hips against Ruby. She bobbed her head down Yang's cock and did everything she could to make them feel as good as she did; to pleasure them and take them to heaven like they did to her with every rough thrust.

She felt them: throbbing, twitching, swelling. Her teammate's breathing became laboured and throaty. They pounded into her quicker, desperate. They were close – they were all close.

The bed groaned beneath them and the springs squeaked. Pants became moans rising in octaves and together – a cluster of heated bodies – they fell over the edge into the abyss of euphoria.

Warmth spread inside of Weiss as Ruby and Blake they unloaded into her in long, strong spurts. Milky cum filled her mouth even as she drank it down and Yang pulled out to release the rest onto her face.

But why stop there?

The hours burned away with the heat of their bodies.

Weiss bounced on the siblings' cocks, her pussy and ass stretched by Ruby and Yang respectively. They pressed up against and sandwiched her between them and the fencer could only cling onto the redhead as she moaned around Blake's shaft, slathering it with saliva.

They had been reduced to mere animals; intent on breeding with anything that was a hole until they had no strength left.

None spoke a word. At this point it was pure lust and pleasure that occupied their minds. Anything vocal was whorish moans and grunts as they chaotically copulated.

After all, a woman's greatest treasure is debauchery beyond measure, so debauchery they committed.

Yang's thrusts were slow, but rough. Ruby was ever the speed-demon and Blake was the middle-ground as she fucked Weiss' mouth.

Their pleasure reached a fever-pitch. Yang fucked the fencer harder and faster to the point she matched Ruby and Blake followed suit. That feeling again – cocks throbbing inside of her – triggered the heiress as she writhed and quivered from the thought alone.

They came in unison. Weiss felt the heat surging inside of her, filling her up in her abused holes as she shuddered in place and worked out Blake's load down her throat until the brunette followed Yang's example. Adding to the brawler's streaks, the heiress' face was painted white, adding to the feeling of being anything but the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

The night, it seemed, had finally come to an end as they all collapsed.

* * *

As the gentle morning hush arrived Weiss was the first to awake. She sat up and stretched with a low whimper rumbling in her throat as she did. She shivered from the cold outside the cocoon that was the covers and the idea of a warm shower quickly seemed promising.

As the fencer attempted to make a beeline between Ruby and Blake, the former wrapped an arm around the heiress' waist. "Come back to bed, Weiss…"

Weiss good-naturedly rolled her eyes and, when Blake joined in with an arm, allowed herself to be pulled back down. "So much for a shower; we all need to freshen up after last night's…well...uhm…"

"Orgy," Yang chimed in with her head propped against her arm with a yawn.

"Right…" Crimson heat flushed the fencer's face. "That. Yes. I can't believe we actually did that."

"First time for everything," Yang then said. She was looking rather smug and content. "It might be a little too much if we do it too often, though. And to be honest…" That smug grin on her face was practically from ear to ear. "I much prefer to have you to myself and just being able to pound away without sharing."

"Get in line," Blake tiredly retorted as she spooned the heiress.

"Hey! Don't I have a say in this?"

"Of course you do~!" Ruby chirped. "I think we would love to hear you state loud and clear how you want us take you."

Blake and Yang both looked over at Weiss and keenly waited. What a little minx! Her team was literally just horny brats.

But they were _her_ horny brats; her team, her friends, her lovers. They were in this together.

"Honestly; I'm half-convinced you three can only think with your smaller heads." Weiss shook her head. "I love you all equally or else I wouldn't have agreed to this."

"You dodged the question," Yang teased. "But I think we can let it slip this one time."

"Good, because I rather just cuddle up to all of you instead of argue. Then take a shower."

"Sounds like a good idea to start off the day," Yang said. "First…"

"Hm?" The flaxen-haired warrior-woman was hovering above the heiress and stole a quick kiss. "Oh…"

Yang flashed a grin. "Good morning."

Next the Faunus and the redhead simultaneously pressed their lips against Weiss' cheeks as they spoke in unison, "Morning!"

"Good morning…" Weiss replied with a smile. As her teammates kissed each other she closed her eyes and snuggled up them. "Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Hm?"

"Whats up?"

Weiss chuckled. "I love you all. I just wanted you to know that. I can be bossy and strict at times, but this thing we have? This relationship? I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Her teammates exchanged surprised looks. They looked back at her, eyes brimming with tears with the gentlest expression she had ever seen.

Ruby sniffled. "Aw, Weiss…"

"We love you too," Blake replied. "I'm sorry if we've been too forward these as of late…"

"Yeah, we don't want to give you the impression that we only want to have sex," Yang added. "We love you. We love each other. This is just as much about the emotional as much as the physical and—"

"Guys," Weiss interrupted. "Don't feel bad about it. I know you care and that this relationship runs deeper than sex." She playfully pouted at them. "But I'll be damned if we do this again in the near future. I'm sore all over!"

Her teammates shared a laugh, airily and invitingly as they cuddled up against the fencer.

It was just another morning for this polygamous relationship and none of them wanted it to change.


End file.
